Steel King
by emiman
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki wants revenge and he knows just how to get it.Bloodline naruto. Kekkei genkai naruto! One-shot!


**Hi there fellow fanfiction readers!It's been a long time since I posted on here!It's been a long while since I have even updated any of my is an Idea I've had that has been gathering dust in my mind for quite a sorry for those who like my other fanfics, but I couldn't really take it anywhere since a lot of people have just said good job keep etc. Anyways I asked people to vote and I only got one person who voted! So until people actually tell me who they vote for in my fanfics I will hold hostage. If no one votes then oh well. So if any of you likes this Idea then I have a challenge for you on my profile! Go see it if you want a crack at it just pm me that your going to and will read it! No matter how short or long! Love to see what people create on here. So without further ado! I give you my newest creation! STEEL KING!**

**Steel King**

_**Konoha**_

The village of konohagakure is a peaceful village, well the more peaceful village of the hidden villages. The village hidden in the leaves has a reputation of being weak because it accepts everybody no matter what they have done. They have people who have bugs inside of them and still except them. The reason you must know this is because konoha's reputation of accepting everybody is mostly true. I say mostly because there is one person who they will not accept.

His name is Naruto Uzumaki.

Why is this person, no this boy is so hated? You may ask? The answer is simple. On the night that this five year old boy was born, a monster attacked the village hidden in the leaves. The monster's name was the Kyuubi no Yoko. The monster was the size of a mountain; it had nine tails that brought tsunamis and earthquakes down with just a flick of its tails. The monster could not be stopped by the warriors of the village hidden in the leaves. The village had numerous amounts of their warriors or ninja slain by the beast. Their only hope rested with their village leader or the Hokage. The fourth hokage to be exact. The hokage summoned a massive toad to aid it in its fight against the powerful creature. The fourth hokage fought the creature along with his summon valiantly, yet it was all for naught as the creature was to strong. The village leader in a last and desperate attempt, summoned the death god itself. The village leader made a deal with the death god. It would take the beast's soul and store it inside a baby that had just had its umbilical cord cut. For this service the death god would take the hokage's soul as payment for this deed. The third hokage who was in retirement was thrust back into his previous role and was forced to decide what to do with the baby. Many asked for its blood as retribution for many of their lost compatriots. The hokage decided to pass a law saying that no one was to talk about the terrible thing inside of this boy.

* * *

_Five years later_

_**Konoha**_

_'Freak, Monster, demon, animal, beast, vile creature!'_ This was what little Naruto Uzumaki heard every single day since he could learn to walk and talk. Now a lot of people have heard the saying treat others the way you wanted to be treated. So has Naruto Uzumaki. He tried to treat others with niceness and kindness and with respect, honestly he had. He tried to help little old ladies with their bags. He tried to help people with some of their problems. They all ended up the same way. Spitted and kicked upon.

One day after all the tormenting something inside Naruto Uzumaki broke. You see the village hidden in the leaves boasts over a variety of different bloodlines. Bloodlines for ninja in the elemental nations meant different things for different clans. Some of the bloodlines allowed people to change their size to a story high, others to control the shadows others to go into other people's minds. Naruto was different because he also had a bloodline that he found out about on accident. You see Naruto Uzumaki had the extremely rare bloodline to control all things metal. No matter how small how miniscule he could control it. The thing is though Naruto didn't care about using his abilities to gain recognition or respect or anything. He had only one thing on his mind.

Revenge.

* * *

**Again if you like to take a crack at making a story out of this or making one of your own then by all means! Also if you guys will please review I might keyword might make a story out of this. If I get enough people saying I should.**

**Thank you,  
Emiman.**


End file.
